


Brother Starling

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)(TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I suspected that your gentlemen evenings weren't just scotch and cards."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Starling

It was the stipulation of her father that Helen wouldn't spend her every waking hour with "those boys." His view of them was soured by the fact that he met Nikola and John first. One was an arrogant foreigner and the other could barely keep his eyes off of Gregory's only daughter. It was hardly a wonderful first impression. But to appease him, Helen agreed. It was only natural that a woman become well-rounded, and forcing herself to spend time alone or with other friends could only enhance her horizons.

On the night in question, Helen's plans to dissect a hominidae fell through and left her at a loss with how to spend her time. When she'd left home, John and James were preparing for a long evening of Scotch and cigars. It would hardly be fair for her to ruin their plans, simply because her night was ruined. She decided to drop in briefly, just long enough to get her notebooks and then excuse herself to the library. Certainly the boys could endure a brief interruption to their conversation.

Helen could hear their quiet voices as she neared the doors of the library, which were standing slightly ajar. She paused and heard John say something to James under his breath, and she eased the doors apart with both hands. John and James were on the couch that faced away from the doors, only their heads and shoulders visible above the arched back. They were turned slightly toward each other, John leaning forward and James sagging against the back of the couch with his eyes closed.

"Pardon the intrusion, gentlemen." James straightened suddenly, his eyes wide when he looked at her. John straightened as well, one eyebrow becoming elevated as his lips curled into a smile.

"Hel-en." He broke the word into two distinct syllables, a sing-song that never ceased to warm her face. "How lovely of you to join us. Come here for a moment."

James muttered something under his breath and John turned his gaze to the other man.

Helen moved cautiously across the room. There was something unusual about John's demeanor; she was more accustomed to seeing this side of him in the boudoir. She came around the side of the couch and her eyes widened at the side before her.

John's trousers were undone, and his erection rested on his fingertips as he lightly stroked his length. He was otherwise fully clothed. Helen had seen him at full arousal several times, of course, but to be confronted with his manhood in this incongruous setting was enough to bring a flush to her cheeks.

James had taken a pillow from the empty cushion between them, placing it in his lap to conceal the fact he was likewise occupied. Or at least he had been before she disturbed their evening. Helen's cheeks reddened even further and she licked her lips. How many nights spent with James had ended up with John crawling into her bed and taking her in an almost animal way? How many nights had she woken to find his head draped by her nightgown and his tongue already furiously at work? She had suspected something untoward was happening at these little get-togethers, but she'd never dreamed of seeing it with her own eyes.

"Well, say something, my dear." John's voice was still silky smooth, that almost hypnotic cadence that made her weak in the knees.

"I always suspected that your gentlemen evenings were more than just Scotch and cards."

John smiled, and James seemed to relax somewhat. John gestured casually at his companion with his idle hand. "We often discuss hypothetical situations. At first we explored Scotland Yard cases, but we quickly moved on to... other topics."

Helen stepped closer, close enough to smell their arousal. She met James' eyes and reached out, catching the fringe of the pillow with two fingers. She waited for him to protest, but he remained silent and still. Helen removed the pillow and saw his cock. It was erect but softening from the unexpected intrusion. Regardless, it was still impressive in its girth. John was not lacking in size, but James was wider with a blunt, ovoid head. Helen imagined her fingers wrapping around it and her blush deepened.

"James." She felt she should say more, but nothing came to mind. She stood transfixed by the sight of him, the awareness of what he and her betrothed had been doing before she walked in. She knew she should leave, but she was not going to do it unless asked. Unless she was forced. As she looked, James began to harden again. It was a sight nothing less than miraculous to her eyes, and she watched as it grew like a living creature with its own mind, its own desires.

"Was there something you needed, dear Helen?" John's voice was casual but teasing.

"Yes." She looked at her fiancé and put her hands behind her back. She undid the top button on her skirt. "But now there is something I _want_."

John smiled and pursed his lips. Helen carefully undid the buttons of her skirt and looked at James. "You've been awfully silent, Dr. Watson." The waistband of her skirt was loose enough that she pushed it down her legs. She was still wearing her slip as she stepped out of the skirt and took another step closer to the couch. "Do you not like what you see?"

James exhaled and his eyes widened as he looked at her underclothes, his eyes lingering where the lace hem brushed her bare calves. She gathered the material in her hand, exposing more of her legs as she turned to face him fully. "Tell me, James, and you be silent, John. What do you and my love discuss during your gentlemen's evenings?"

James glanced at John, but Helen kept her gaze locked on the good doctor. He licked his lips and focused on her again. "We speak of you, Helen. Your beauty."

"Our dear James has certain fantasies, Helen. He says he would never act upon them, but he cannot contain his subconscious from unfolding scenarios when he sleeps. So I assist him in clearing his mind. I tell him... things. Certain details that quiet his mind enough to relax him. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind," Helen whispered. She was now straddling James' legs, letting her slip lightly fall on his thighs. "Mind that one of my very dear friends should find me so distracting? That the man I love valiantly assists his friend to quell his questionable desires? That I am desirable to two extremely lovely young men?" She leaned forward. "No, John, I do not mind in the slightest." She kissed James' top lip, feeling his mustache against her upper lip. James moaned and Helen cupped his face, tickling his whiskers with her fingers as she knelt on either side of him, her knees braced against the cushions of the couch.

"I assume you don't mind, John?"

"Not at all, my dear." Helen looked at him and saw that he was stroking himself with intent now, his fingers teasing the head before sliding back down the shaft. She smiled at him before she dropped her hands to James' shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I believe I require your assistance for this next part." Helen's voice was barely a whisper but easily heard by both men; all three of them were holding their breath. James moved his hand underneath Helen's slip and she closed her eyes, hoping that neither man noticed how much she trembled as James brushed the inside of her thighs with his hand as he gripped his cock and guided it forward. Helen held her breath as the tip of him brushed against her sex, teasing her before his fingers pushed between her folds.

Helen eased her weight down, using his shoulders for leverage as she opened around him, taking him inside. James rolled his head back and his lips parted, and Helen closed her eyes to adjust to his girth. He was larger than John and, therefore, the largest she'd ever experienced. She went slow, patient, and became aware of her own moans long after she began to vocalize them.

"You... told him about me." Helen licked her lips and forced her eyes open to look at James. "Tell me about him."

"Oftentimes we merely pleasure each other. It's quite a sight to behold, I'm sure." John's voice was ragged as it often was in the midst of pleasure. She was well aware of that tremor from his whispering in her ear as they rutted in the darkness. She dropped her hands to James' chest and James put his hands on her hips to offer guidance to her movements. "But occasionally we touch one another. Our thighs touch as I take his cock in my hand, and his fingers wrap around me in a firm, sure grip..."

"Naughty boys," Helen groaned.

John continued, unphased by Helen's interruption. "He never lasts long on those nights. To be honest, neither do I. The feel of another man's hand upon me... I would never have expected it to feel so wonderful. Vastly different from your own satin touch, my dear Helen, when you pleasure me during long carriage rides. Firmer. Rougher..."

John grunted and Helen looked over her shoulder at him. His body was rigid, pressed into the corner of the couch. He had his free hand cupped around the head of his cock as it throbbed, spilling his semen into the palm. James' fingers tightened on her hips and he groaned, sagging forward instead of back. Helen wrapped her arms around him, cradled his head to her chest, and closed her eyes. She tightened around him as she rolled her lower body, and she felt him climax inside of her.

His orgasm preceded hers by mere moments, and she stroked her hands down his back as she tried to contain herself, grinding her hips against his, feeling his cock buried deep within her with her contracting muscles squeezing him in a way she was sure had to be painful.

When she was finished, she rose from his lap. She pressed a hand to the outside of her slip, cupping herself as she lowered herself to the couch cushions between the men. John rose from the crouch and dropped to one knee before her. Helen moaned, part protest and part disbelief, as he lifted her undergarment. His tongue flickered, quick as a spark, along his bottom lip. He kept his eyes on hers until he ducked out of sight.

Helen arched her back as John's tongue touched her too-sensitive folds. He opened her with two slender fingers and his tongue dove deep inside. Helen clutched James' hand, and he closed his other hand around their intertwined fingers as she lifted her hips to meet her lover's mouth. Her cheeks burned as John's tongue slid inside of her, tasting her juices mixed with James', taking it hungrily into his own mouth and swallowing with a moaning growl.

She climaxed again, sagging against the couch. James kissed her cheek and neck, and John kissed the inside of her thighs with wet lips. Helen kissed James' lips, and when John reappeared, kissed his as well. She stroked her lover's cheek, touching his sideburns, and smiled at him. "I do apologize for intruding upon your evening together."

James, finally regaining his faculties, stroked her neck with his fingertips. "If you think Scotch and a hand of cards in any way compares to what just occurred... I shall have to drink and gamble with you more often."

Helen laughed and lifted her head, giving him more room to caress. His fingers reached the collar of her blouse and ran along the material.

"James... help me undress my wanton fiancé."

Helen's eyes widened as the men descended on her. They silenced her laughter with their hands, and soon found themselves smothering her renewed moans with their own lips and tongue. As Helen was divested from her clothing, she realized the evening had only just begun.


End file.
